


First You Covet

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-29
Updated: 2005-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: For the SV Flashfiction picture challenge. This was gonna be a rent boy type fic.Don't have a clue what happened. Thanks to kyanoswolf for help in posting a picture and DrkCherry for the fast beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First You Covet

## First You Covet

by Peach

[]()

* * *

Lex opened the door and stepped into the hotel room. He crossed to the bar and poured a drink. As he sipped it he heard a noise in the bedroom. Walking over to the door, he pushed it open to see Clark's long form stretched out on the bed. The look in his eyes was anything but inviting. 

"Clark, I wasn't expecting you." 

"That was abundantly clear." 

"Clark, I'm really tired. I'm sure you can show yourself out." 

Lex drained his glass and headed toward the bathroom. He refused to dwell on why Clark had picked tonight to show up. They hadn't talked in over a year. As a matter of fact, no one had seen Clark for the past year. 

Now, tonight he showed up, dressed to fit in at the party that had been held downstairs that night. Then he broke into Lex's suite, and draped himself across the bed like a rent boy waiting for his client. 

Lex was stepping into the shower when he heard Clark's voice. "So was she any good?" 

"Clark, I'm sure you didn't show up here tonight just to critique my sex life, so say what you came to say and get out." 

"I've been gone for a year and that's all you have to say to me?" 

Lex entered the shower and closed the door. Maybe if he ignored Clark, he'd go away. Lex jumped as the shower door was ripped off the hinges and thrown against the wall. Lex cringed as the tinkling sound of broken glass falling, reached his ears. A big hand wrapped around his wrist and he was yanked from the stall. He gasped, as no time at all seemed to pass before Clark was on top of him on the bed. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Lex growled at him. 

"I want your undivided attention." Clark told him. 

Lex jerked as Clark bent and used his tongue to lick over the mark on his throat. "Did you like it when she marked you? Did you mark her? Was her cunt juicy? Did you wear a condom? Don't want any little Alexanders turning up, do we?" 

"Get off me, goddamnit!" 

"Answer me, Lex. Did you enjoy her?" 

"Yes! It was fantastic! She was the best piece of ass I've ever had. I'm not going to just send earrings this time - she's getting a bracelet and necklace to match." 

Lex bucked up, trying to throw Clark aside. Clark's gaze had gone stone cold. "That's too bad." 

Before Lex could reply, there was a blur and Clark was gone. Lex took a couple of deep breaths before he rose from the bed. He completed his shower in the door-free shower stall. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, noting the mark Michelle had left on his throat. He fucking hated that. Why did they want to mark him? It wasn't like anyone could look at the mark and know who left it. 

He was settled under the covers, almost asleep when he heard the faint sound of a zipper. He reached for the light but stopped as Clark's voice came to him in the dark. 

"No need for the light. I can get undressed without it." 

"And just why would you need to undress?" 

"I paid good money for this suit, don't want to sleep in it. Besides, I'm hoping to get lucky." 

"Where's the red rock?" 

"There's no red rock nearby. I've just learned a lot about myself in the last year." 

Clark lifted the covers and climbed into the bed next to Lex. 

"Where did you go? I know Martha has been worried sick about you." 

"I stopped there for a few days. I needed to tell her of my plans. Let her know what I discovered." Clark moved closer to Lex and threw a leg over his, slotting his hard dick in the space between them. 

Lex was about to move away when a big hand wrapped around his waist. "Clark, I'm not sure what you think you learned or why you think that means you can get into my bed naked, but I want you to leave." 

"I know, but I'm not going to. We have a lot to talk about. There are things you need to know and I figured the fastest way to tell you one of them was to get in your bed naked." 

"You've decided you're gay and want to practice on me? No thanks, I don't want to be your guinea pig." 

Clark ground against him and sucked lightly on a patch of unmarked skin. "Guinea pig implies that I'll get bored and move on." 

"Or that you'll remember Lana Lang, the great love of your life." 

"Lana can't give me what I need." 

"What's that?" 

Clark's hand moved down and squeezed Lex's cock just shy of painfully. "Lana doesn't have one of these. You see Kryptonian males only receive total pleasure when penetrated. We mate with women for reproduction." 

"Kryptonian?" Lex reached for the light beside the bed. He needed to see Clark's face. He blinked in the light until his eyes adjusted. "You're an alien?" 

"Yep." 

"From a planet called Krypton?" 

"Yep." 

"You're extremely fast, bullets bounce off, the meteor rocks affect you in different ways." 

"I call it Kryptonite." 

"What else?" 

"I can fly, I have heat and x-ray vision, I can freeze things with my breath." 

"Why now? Why tell me this now, when it's too late?" 

"It's never too late, Lex. Now that Lionel is gone the last thing standing between us is gone." 

"I would have defied him for you." Lex refused to look at Clark as he spoke softly. 

"And he would have destroyed us both. He knew too much about me. He would have hurt you just to get to me. He might have hurt my folks, too. I couldn't take the chance." 

"So instead you ripped my heart out and stomped on it." 

"That wasn't my intention. I just couldn't figure out any other way. I'm not as smart as you are." 

Clark's eyes pled with him to understand. Lex shifted gears, "Where do you see this going?" 

"Courtship, hot sex, marriage as soon as you get the antiquated laws changed. Maybe even children one day." 

"I wouldn't wish me on any innocent." 

"Hey, I survived, didn't I?" Clark teased gently. 

Lex didn't answer. He turned off the light and relaxed under the weight of a heavily muscled thigh and arm across his body. He went from being awake to sleeping in the space of a heartbeat. Clark nuzzled into Lex's throat and allowed himself to dream. 

The next morning when they woke, Clark rolled onto his side and encouraged Lex to enter him. By the time they had finished, Lex had decided to burn his black book, or in his case, erase it from his PC. They were still snuggled together when his cellphone rang. 

"Luthor." 

"Lex, this is Michael Madison, do you know where Michelle is? No one has seen her since she left the party with you." 

"I left her in her suite after we had a nightcap, Michael." 

"She's not there. I've had the staff searching the grounds but there is no sign of her. They're pulling the security tapes from the hallway, maybe that will give us some clue." 

"Good luck, Michael. I'm sure you'll find her. Call me if there is anything I can do." 

Lex turned to look at Clark. He was pretending to read the room service menu. 

"Clark, do you know anything about this? And don't even pretend you didn't listen in." 

"They'll find her, eventually. She won't remember anything, especially not fucking you, so I hope you didn't order the diamonds yet." 

"Clark..." 

"She's in England. She'll wake up in a few hours with a massive hangover and won't have a clue how she got there." 

"Mind telling me just how you managed that?" 

"Guess I forgot the kiss of forgetfulness." 

"Yes, you did. Any other secrets you want to share? Do it now or get out and don't come back." 

"Unless I develop something new, you know it all." 

"Tell me why you felt the need to make her forget?" 

"You said she was worth earrings, bracelet and a necklace. I wanted her to forget how much you are worth. I think you've had enough wives. I don't want to compete with them." 

"Clark, it was never a competition. You were always in first place. Helen was well aware of that. It's probably why she was willing to plot my death with my father." 

"Then I could have dropped her in the sun, and you wouldn't have cared?" 

"You can fly that far?" 

Clark grinned when he realized that Lex was unconcerned with a possible murder but fascinated at the thought of Clark flying to the sun. 

"Yes, I can. Do you want to visit the moon? I can build us a hideaway there." 

"Are you going to steal a spacesuit for me?" 

"I can build a capsule to carry you there." 

"For our honeymoon? After I get the laws changed." 

"I'll design the place right away and you can approve the plans before I start work." 

"Clark, you wouldn't have really killed her, would you?" 

"I almost did. I had her by the throat and for a fraction of a second I wanted to snap her neck." 

"What stopped you?" 

"I don't want to be like our fathers. I want us to find a new way." 

"Maybe now we can." 

"I'm sure of it." 

Lex pulled Clark down onto the bed and began to explore his lover once more. When Madison called back to tell Lex that Michelle had been found, the phone went to voice mail - Lex was far too busy to answer. After all it isn't every day that you get an anal probe from a real alien. 

The end. 

Picture inspiration: <img src="<http://pics.livejournal.com/peach1250/pic/00001f5a>">


End file.
